


...такая вот романтика

by LamiraMetius



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: После долгого, тяжелого дня новый Владыка отбывает провозглашать эдикт, а Адъюдикатор может наконец-то пойти и немного поспать.Примечание:На финальном суде Тунон присягнул ГГ, а Марк — нет.Предупреждения:В тексте присутствует целое одно непристойное ругательство.





	...такая вот романтика

— Ну и что это было?  
Даже в собственной спальне нельзя терять лицо. В голосе слышны только спокойствие и уверенность, хотя на плечи так давит усталость, слишком много усталости. После бесконечного, полного потрясений дня он хотел просто войти в свои комнаты, запереться изнутри, упасть и не шевелиться.  
И здесь препятствия.  
— Коварный план, — и в дрожащем голосе усмешка мешается со стоном боли.  
Марк вытянулся строго из угла в угол, раскинув руки — так, чтобы надежно занять собой все немаленькое ложе. Покрывала уже пропитались кровью, и едва ли только они. Придется звать слуг, чтобы перестелили…  
— План?  
— Если победит Кайрос, то я выступал против Мелкого, а ты защищал мир и закон. Если он — ты защищал мир и закон, а я защищал его репутацию. Такая победа, да при свидетелях! — Марк начинает смеяться, кашляет, на его губах выступает кровавая пена. Пробиты легкие.  
— Он может заметить, что ты не мертв.  
— И? Не будь занудой, Мелкий не дурак. Если он не понял, я расстроюсь.  
Не будь занудой.  
Вздох. Терпение, бесконечно терпение и спокойствие. Архонты способны возвыситься над своей усталостью, будь она проклята.  
— Я полагаю, нам следует разрешить ряд вопросов, связанных с изменением действовавшей иерархической системы. В силу твоего открытого бунта…  
— Заткнись.  
У Марка бледное — насколько это для него возможно — лицо и почти черные глаза с неестественно расширенными зрачками. Он на грани смерти. На грани — но по эту сторону, где и останется. Если не умер до сих пор, значит, останется. Да. Будет так, и только так.  
— Заткнись и иди сюда.  
— Ты испачкал мою постель.  
— На полу холодно. Тунон, заткнись и просто иди сюда, мне говорить больно.  
Он не снимает маску. Он садится на самый край кровати, опирается рукой — и перчатка тут же становится алой. С такой кровопотерей люди не выживают. Хорошо, что они оба уже не совсем люди.  
— Ну, я пришел. Что дальше?  
— Зануда, — Марк морщится, а потом медленным, демонстративно-медленным движением перебирается в сторону, оставляя свободной половину кровати. Двигаться ему больно, это очевидно.  
— Я не буду спать в этом. Здесь грязно.  
Марк кривится, начинает открывать рот — и застывает на мучительно-долгое мгновение. Тишина, его слишком, слишком бледное лицо, кровь, слишком много крови, и кажется, сейчас отзовется в магической ткани бытия полный боли напев смерти архонта.  
— Нахер, — вздыхает Марк, а потом закрывает глаза. — Спать хочу. Не уходи. Холодно.  
Тунон накрывает его руку — отсутствие Оков все еще немного непривычно — и нащупывает пульс. Есть. Слабый, но ровный.  
Марк выживет. Он и не такое переживал.  
Надо разжать пальцы, отпустить, переодеться и отойти ко сну в более подобающем месте, надо, но сегодня было слишком много слишком тяжелых «надо».  
Кровь пачкает мантию, лежать в ней липко и противно, Марк дышит хрипло и на его губах подсыхает кровавая пена. Будущее разворачивается потрясающими перспективами, и как же хочется спать.


End file.
